Technical Field
The present invention relates to a fueling portion structure of a fuel tank.
Related Art
Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open (JP-A) No. 2012-162165 has disclosed a fueling portion structure that is provided with an on-off valve on a flow channel inside a fueling pipe that is for fueling a fuel tank, which on-off valve opens the flow channel when pressed by a fueling nozzle.
However, with the fueling portion structure disclosed in JP-A No. 2012-162165, the on-off valve closes off the flow channel when the fueling nozzle is pulled out from inside the fueling pipe. Hence, if fuel falls from the fueling nozzle, the fuel may collect on the on-off valve.